Iron Stiles
by YukiOnnaOfWinter
Summary: In olden times when wishing still helped... there's a cursed frog prince in the well, a bratty murderous princess named Kate, and a servant nicknamed Stiles. Princess and the frog AU Sterek Slash
1. In olden times

In olden times, when wishing still helped...

Gerard Argent was not a king that one would call 'loved by the people'. King Gerard valued and understood the importance of power. He ruled his kingdom with an iron fist, the finest guard, and no mercy. It was for this reason he had many fortuitous alliances with the neighbouring kingdoms; they all feared Gerard's wrath. All but one. The Hales were proud. They valued justice and love above all else because of this they stood in direct opposition to the Argents. Queen Talia swore on her life she would never be a willing ally to Gerard.

King Gerard had two children who were both beautiful - and deadly. Gerard's daughter was so fierce that the sun itself, which had seen so many things, was always filled with impossible cold when it gazed upon her. However, his son Chris was far more reluctant to kill, even more so with the birth of his daughter: Princess Alison.

Now, there was a great dark forest near the Kings castle, which rested on Beacon Hill. In this forest, beneath an old linden tree, was a pond. When her battle training had finished for the day, the Kings daughter, Princess Kate would go down to the pond in order to clean her weapons for the next day's hunt. If she became bored she would raise her sword and practise her formation next to the water. More than anything she loved to hunt with this sword.

One day, as Kate raised the sword high above her prepared to slash down, the sword slipped from her grasp. She watched in shock and horror as her beautiful golden blade plunged into the pond whose waters had so recently cleansed it. Kate was furious. She began to scream, and she screamed louder and louder, for there was nothing near that she could kill in revenge. As she stomped around the clearing fuming at her loss a voice cried out to her, 'What's the matter Princess? Your screams could wake even a stone."

Kate looked around to where the voice was coming from - finally someone she could blame - and saw a frog sticking his slimy (it's mucus), fat head out of the water. Damn. Not someone she could blame but maybe she could kill it to appease her anger. It was clearly abnormal and monsters had no place in the Kingdom of Argent. 'Oh it's you, you filthy water-creature!' She inched closer to her crossbow. It would be truly magnificent if she could get it with one shot. 'I'm mildly inconvenienced because my golden sword has fallen into your manky pond.'

'Shut up and wait.' The frog croaked out. 'I can help you. But what will you give me if I fetch your shiny metal.' Kate felt her eye twitch in indignation. How dare this little sludge crawler- 'Well?' The frog prompted. He flicked his tongue out lazily and snatched a fly from the air.

Disgusted Kate spat out a flimsy promise, 'Whatever you want- jewels, riches, whatever. Just get me that damn sword.' She crossed her fingers firmly behind her back where the fog couldn't see.

'I don't want any jewels or riches.' The frog replied. 'But if you love me , let me sit beside you, let me eat from your plate, and sleep in your bed. Then I will fetch your stick.'

'It's not a... yes yes okay whatever you want. Just get it already.' He better not bring me back a stick or I'll stab him with it.

Now that the frog had her word (sort of) he dove beneath the water and soon returned with the sword clenched firmly in his mouth. He spat it onto the shore, blade shining with slime, and it settled within Kate's reach. She quickly pulled a cloth from her pocket and wrapped it around the sword's hilt. She was determined not to keep her promise and was soon sprinting towards the opulent castle she called home.


	2. One week earlier

"Scott! Hey Scott!"

Scott had worked hard to get where he was now. His father had left when he was young and his mother had struggled to raise him alone, this would have turned many men to crime but not Scott. Scott was always kind and it was kindness (and sheer dumb luck) that had got him a position as sort after as the Kings attendant. Scott was well respected in the town and even the men and women slumped outside the tavern sleeping off the previous night would wave hello as he passed by on his way to the castle.

So what he had done to deserve a friend like Stiles he would never know.

Stiles had been running through the maze of halls in the castle for what felt like hours before he finally caught sight of the kings attendant. Stiles felt relief course through his body as soon as he spotted his best friend instructing one of the maids outside of the kitchen entrance. Putting on a final burst of speed he came to a panting and stumbled stop. Stiles pushed the maid back with a quick apology, grasped Scott's arm, and took off running again up the staircase leading to the Royal chambers.

Their feet pounded a steady rhythm as they rapidly climbed the tower towards the princes room. Scott struggled to keep up with Stiles' frantic pace as he repeated cursed his luck. Today had started out perfectly. Scott had complete all of his duties early leaving him enough time to view the beginning of the latest hunt. Alison rode in the font of the parade and Scott could have sworn she'd been staring right at him.

Stiles was having the worst day of his life. He'd arrived at the princes room even earlier than usual. He had to make sure Derek knew about dinner with the visiting Martin's or he'd run off being moody in the woods like usual. Only Derek hadn't been in his room at all, Issac hadn't seen him get returning last night either. Stiles had panicked and run for Scott. A couple guards had given him strange look but, used to seeing strange things from Stiles, had ignored him and returned to duty. Desperate to find the prince before tonight Stiles hadn't heard a word of whatever Scott was shouting as they ran up the stairs. Then he got punched in the face.

"Stiles! What are you doing?! You know I have to prepare the King for tonight and I have to get back to instr-"

"Derek's missing." The two boys had stopped outside of the princes door, Stiles had his hands clasped below his chin and turned wide pleading eyes towards Scott "And you, my best and dearest friend, are going to help me find him."

Scott knew today started too good to end well.


End file.
